Dear Diary
by Paula Capanas
Summary: While Natasha was bored all day, she decided to snoop into a certain soldier's belongings, and she happened to stumble upon his diary. What's a Kitty to do with this information?
1. What A Little Kitten Found

**Me: Hello again! I wanted to write another Fanfiction on Natasha and Steve from Avengers because they are lessening. So I am writing from Natasha's point of view, but in the end of the Fanfiction, it is from Steve's Point of View**

**Natasha: She does not own Avengers, or Marvel, or us. But she wrote a story of us.**

**Me: I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**-Natasha's POV- **

I had no idea what to do today. I'm just hearing lounging about in the new and improved Stark Tower that is known as the Avengers tower. After the whole Ultron incident, we all decided to relax and have a chill day in the Tower. Clint was somewhere nesting in the vents or in his room. Thor was in Asgard to take care of a few things but will be back soon for the get together party Tony has plan. Speaking of Stark, he was down at the lab with Banner, so that answers where Banner is. Steve was at the Gym as usual working on his build up body, which I have no idea why he has too considering he isn't fat. And me… well… you know very well what I am doing, lounging on the couch, watching TV, eating Pringles for all I care.

"Dammit, I am so bored! Everyone has their own thing while I'm here getting fat!" I yelled to myself because there was no one in here but me, and Jarvis I guess, he's everywhere.

"Miss Romanoff, would you like me to make lunch got you so you won't go hungry with just Pringles…" JARVIS asked

"I guess…I'll just go to my room and get some stuff before I eat lunch alright…" I left the room and ran to the elevator to my bedroom floor. I went to my room and got my phone but since me and Captain shared the same floor, I decided to check his room if he is their.

"Hey Cap, you in their, its time for lunch- Oh, he's not in here…" I decided to take a sneak around his room to check his stuff.

I usually do that to any items of the Avengers, except for Thor's hammer, I usually mess with his pop tarts instead to annoy him and make it look like either Tony or Clint did it. I went through his boxer's drawer, his closet; I even played with his shield for a while. I lay on his bed sighed. What does this man have that I could toy and annoy with. I suddenly see a book pop out from under his pillow. I smirked and grabbed it and flipped it through. It was his sketched book that no one wanted to see. I smiled and decided to take a peek of his work. I was impressed at how well he draws, he has drawings of the Avengers and of nature and of other things. But what shocked me is he had a solo drawing of me, almost 5 pages worth of drawings of me. I shrugged at it and placed it back but then I felt another booklet.

"Hello what is this?" I said and took the book from under the pillow. I laughed a little when I saw what it was. It was a diary. It was STEVE's diary. STEVE ROGERS' diary.

"Did not know that the Captain would own something like this, might as well take a peek and see what he has to say on secrecy" I said and opened it but then I was interrupted by JARVIS.

"Miss Romanoff, I would like to warn you that Captain Rogers is on his way from the gym and is up the elevator very soon, also that lunch is ready" JARVIS said

"Thanks J, keep my food warm for a while and thanks for the warning!" I said and took the diary with me. I ran out his room and went to my room.

I closed and locked the door to my room. I soon jumped on my bed and started turning the pages.

"Let's see… Dear Diary…"

"_I decided to write this diary in terms of me being kind of lonely and not being able to tell these ideas and feelings to anyone but this little note book…" _

"Wow Steve must be really desperate…maybe I should spend more time with him… Anyways…" I continued reading

"_This was actually recommended to me by Bruce, since he has his own diary and I decided to write my own. Anyways, Today was pretty, normal, Stark and I went on a mission to Budapest, which happens to be where Natasha and Clint met and how Natasha joined S.H.I.E.L.D., I mean, so I have read… But Clint told us all about Budapest and I felt relieved that some one could give me a heads up since I did not know about this place."_

"I wonder why he didn't ask me about Budapest, I could have given him so much more information than Barton…" I read on

" _I honestly did not want to ask Nat because I thought that maybe she didn't want to talk about her past there. I did not want to get her uncomfortable because she…well…I respect her and I don't want her to see me as a bad person and all…"_

"Steve? A bad person? I doubt that" Natasha laughed at that one and she continued reading on.

"_Anyways, we went to Budapest and Tony kept on nagging on my ear on my age and that I couldn't get a date even if my life depended on in and all that. But I couldn't blame him, I mean, I am who I am, and I can't just go back 70 years ago and stop myself from crashing that plane into the ice and live a happy life."_

"Wow, he's really putting it hard for himself isn't he…"

"_If I did stop myself, I would have ended up with Peggy, but I would still mourn over the lost of Bucky, which I soon found out is still alive, because of Hydra. I just might have to thank Sam and Natasha for helping me through out this whole fiasco. Also, if I didn't crash into the ice, I wouldn't have met the Avengers, and I wouldn't have met great friends who help me and I wouldn't have help the world." _

"Sometimes Cap can say the sweetest things…"

"_In the end the mission went off well and we captured the bad guy and got the information he needed, it was nice Tony was there because I wouldn't be able to access any of the files in the computer. Oh! Got to go, Nat's calling me for breakfast"_

_ -Steve Rogers_

"Welp! That's all he had to say in the first page of his diary…" I told myself and I heard Jarvis calling me again

"Miss Romanoff, the rest of the Avengers are at the table, they say to call you for Lunch of Lord Thor will eat it all up," Jarvis said and I just giggled at that last part

"Alright, Alright, tell them I am on my way up, and tell Thor to wait for me, or I might just hide his pop tarts again when I'm away" I got up and I hid Steve's diary in my drawer next to my bed and I went up the elevator.

"Well if it isn't the Later Latter herself, what took you so long Red?" Tony asked and I gave him a smirk and I sat between Clint and Steve.

"Oh nothing, I just…had a good read" I smirked at that part where I said "good read". I grabbed some food and placed it on my plate and ate up. After I ate, I stretched a bit and stood up to go to my bedroom to continue my "good read".

"Hey Nat, aren't you going to watch me and help debate between me and Stark which weapon is better?" Clint asked

"I still say suits are awesome, bows just easily break" Tony said with a smirk and Clint just laughed

"No way! Nit my bows, I have great accuracy with my bows and I never miss my target even if they changed positions" Clint said

"It's true," I said and Clint pointed to me and nodded

"See! At least someone agrees with me!" Clint said and continued bickering with Tony

"If you two children don't mind, I will be in my bedroom finishing my book if you don't mind, so please do not bother me, if you do, I can grab that book and find 100 ways to kill you with it…" I said with a threatening voice and the boys nodded and I left.

"Good!" I said with a smile and got in. As the elevator went down a level, Steve stepped in. _Speak of the devil._

"Hey Rogers, what have been up to?" I asked in a sweet voice to hide the smirk and laugh in my voice after reading his diary.

"Hm? Oh nothing, it's just, I'm a little worried, I have this… book and I can't seem to find it anywhere…but it is just nothing" Steve said

"Oh! A book? Really, that's interesting" I said with a smile and we stepped out to our floor and he stopped at his room

"Well good luck finding it, I will just be in my room, but please do not bother me, even if it is important…" I said and wave at him and went in and locked the room.

I soon jump on my bed and grabbed the said book from my drawer and I flipped through the pages for a good read.

"Let's see what we have here…wait this is an entry from when we went to the beach…. Interesting…let's see…" I said and smiled at the entry.

"_Dear Diary…"_

* * *

**Me: YAY! This story has been getting interesting and interesting as time progresses, I might do a couple of Steve's Diary entries and in the last Chapter it is Steve's point of view of all that has happened.**

**Steve: I hope you enjoy, please comment/review, favorite, and follow this author for more Avenger stories and more!**


	2. Let's Go To The Beach-each!

**Me: Hey guys! Here is another story for "Dear Diary…" a Romanogers Romance classic!**

**Natasha: Disclaimer, we are not her characters, she just owns this story and the events in it.**

* * *

"_Dear Diary…Stark took us to a beach somewhere in Miami, it was suppose to be a vacation from all of those we've been going through this month and apparently Stark saw the stress and tired look in all our eyes" _

To be honest, Stark was right, that month before the beach; we had pretty tough missions and some of us where beat. Before going to Miami, I just came back from a mission in Brazil where some drug dealers where importing to Russia. I was glad Stark took us to Miami as well. Anyways, on to Steve's part of the story, I read on.

"_I was helping Barton and Thor load up the car, while the girls where bringing down their bags as well. Stark said that there would be a plane, piloted by Rodney of course, to Miami. We all took a seat, I sat with Thor, while Nat sat with Clint, and Tony sat with Bruce…To be honest, I was a little dis appointed that Nat didn't sit with me because I am sure she would show me more movies in Stark's flat screen that was on the plane…"_

I started to feel myself blush. I didn't know Cap wanted to sit next to me, he could have told me and I would say yes. I am sure he is just those shy American boys who can't get a girl who looks fierce enough to be a lion. I sipped my water and read on again. It as nighttime so I am sure Jarvis will call me for dinner later. I've been in my room the whole afternoon skimming Steve's diary, I wonder if the others are curious. But I continued reading.

"_I fell asleep for 1 hour and a half and I was woken up by a gentle shake to my shoulder, I opened my eyes and was soon face to face with Natasha. I was surprised that I accidently pushed a lever for the recliner of the chair and I leaned back too much. Natasha started giggling, and I thought that was the cutest thing I've ever seen. I blushed so much that I thought I'd look like a tomato. Nat said that we we're here and I looked at the view out the window and the place was amazing! I've never seen a beach this good before in my life, so this was a rare sight."_

I will admit, that time that I shocked Steve by trying to wake him up to see a good view was a sight for me too but it was cute to see him blush as well. That time when he was the beach from the plane, he was awe struck because it was his first time to see a nice looking beach. I read on.

"_When we got off the plane, we where actually in one of Tony's private islands somewhere in Miami. I was helping unload all of the other's stuff but then I saw Natasha struggling with some bags. I decided to help her with some and she just gave me a smile and walked off with two light bags while I had the heavy ones."_

That was actually really gentlemanly of him but it is also a common thing for Steve to do. He can be like that all the time and not care much for opinions, except if those opinions are from me and then he would care…I wonder why? As I was about to read the next one, Jarvis was calling again but it wasn't dinner.

"Miss Romanoff, Mr. Rogers is at the door, he would like to come inside and have a word with you" Jarvis said and I started panicking, so I decided to hide his diary in a place he would never touch. My underwear drawer. I slid it under all my garments and closed it.

"Okay Jarvis, you can tell him to come in now…" I said and walked in was the man who owned the diary in my underwear drawer

"Hey Cap, need anything?" I was on my bed, reading a magazine

"Hey Nat, I was…uhm…wondering, if I could search your room for a bit" Steve rubbed his neck as he looked around my room

"Still can't find this book of yours?" I said, feeling a smirk on my face but when he looked back at me, I kept it serious again.

"Yeah, it's a special book to me…uh…Bucky gave it to me" Sure he would make up an excuse like Barnes giving him that book but I could understand why he didn't want to say it.

"Nope, I haven't seen it around her, but you are free to look around if you'd like…" I smiled at him and he started going through my stuff and then the shelf and then under my bed and then my closet. But when he reaches the door handle for my undergarment drawer, I let out a fake gasp and he looked at me.

"Oh dear, you won't open a woman's undergarment drawer, where not only my lingerie is, I also keep my secrets in there…you wouldn't want to invade someone's personal space, would you Steve…" I gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes and pout and he looked at me and back up.

"Oh, no problem, I understand Natasha…It seems to not be around here, I checked Barton's, Thor's, Banner, and now yours but nothing…" he said and I started thinking

"What about Stark, I am sure he would take it, after all, it is special, I am sure he is curious to see what is inside right?" I smirked and he had a shocked face

"You're right Natasha! Thanks, I'll see you at dinner" Steve said and left the room in a hurry.

"Phew! Okay Jarvis, lock the door again and makes sure to alarm or warn me if there is anyone at the door who needs to walk in." I said and Jarvis oblige, so I went to the drawer, grabbed the book and continued reading.

"_After unloading, we all rested in our rooms, I was bunking with Banner, while Natasha had a room to herself. She would have slept with Pepper, but Tony wanted her to be with him. Thor was with Banner, which would cause a big argument I am sure. Natasha alone in her room was great but… it would be nice to accompany her…I don't mean it in a perverted way! I just... Never mind… Anyways, I decided to head down to the beach with Barton and Thor while Tony and Bruce soak up some sun. We went by the water and the water felt nice, but, to be honest, what looked nice, was seeing Nat in her black sexy bikini, it was hard to control myself after seeing her. Pepper was in a nice white one piece but Nat took my breath away"_

Oh yeah I remembered this one. Pepper insisted I go swimming with her and the guys but I told her I was tired. She understood and left. But when I saw them from my window playing in the water, I thought, why not. So I went and grabbed my bikini and ran to the beach with them. I noticed Steve staring at me, so this is what was going on in his head. He found me attractive… THE FUCK!? I read on anyway.

"_I turned away from her but Clint tapped my shoulder and said if I wanted to join them in a game of volley ball with Thor. I said yes but what I didn't know was Nat was playing as well. I wanted to back out but I already said yes to him and joined. The pairing where, me and Thor vs. Clint and Natasha. I knew they would win because, even if we had strength, they had speed and agility. We spent the entire hour playing but I could keep my eyes away from how Nat jumped and dived for the ball. I can't think that way about a fellow Avenger but at least I can pour it out here in this diary. In the end of the game, me and Thor lost which placed a big smile on Natasha and Clint's face"_

Oh man! I remembered we creamed them so hard in that volleyball game. Me and Clint with no powers vs. Steve's Super soldier strength and Thor's god powers. But I can't blame them because, Thor was not, how does he say, "a custom to midgardian ball games". As for Steve well…he was born around WWII so I am sure, beaches and babes where not in his time yet. I feel honored about what he is saying about me. I continued reading.

"_After the game, we all decided to have a beach barbeque out here in the front line. I started to pour the coal while Stark and Bruce marinated the meat. Nat and Pepper where setting up the table and Thor was bring down the cooler of beer. Barton was soon cooking on the grill with me while the rest talked. We handed everyone his or her piece and we all started chowing down. We cleaned up and head to bed but I saw Nat looking out in the balcony up at the stars. I decided not to disturb her peace and left."_

When Barton makes BBQ, it's like heaven sent him to make them for us. It was absolutely the best and with Steve's help, it tasted even better than ever. I was feeling a bit enclosed when I was on the balcony because I would like time to myself and think. I am glad he understood that and not bother me but it would be nice if he did.

"_The next day we went into town to get some supplies and late that night we went to a club. Clint and Tony got so drunk that they passed out and Thor and me just watched and laugh as Pepper scolded that two. Nat had 20 shots of Vodka and was able to hold it until the 21 shot; she lost it and got drunk now. I helped her up and brought her to her room when she accidently kissed me and I laid her down. I touched my lips and smiled, kissing her forehead and letting her sleep. I won't tell her about the kiss tomorrow…maybe someday…" _

Oh yeah, I got a sick hang over after that whole party. But was sober for a while until I had my 21 shot. I was surprise he counted how many shots I took before I passed out. But I kissed him! He lied when he said nothing happened, I was glad nothing…happened of you know what I mean.

"_Anyways, the trip was fun and I was glad we got home safe and sound but I knew that the next couple of days we will be stacked up with missions and maybe one of us will be in a hospital. I am sure it would be either Stark, Nat, or me because even if she says she is fine, she lies about it. Anyways, it's time for bed…_

_ -Steve Rogers_

Hey! I can easily stay out of a hospital as much as I want. He doesn't have to be such a mother about my health and me. I mean, I am a spy for crying out loud! I closed the diary and Jarvis said that it was dinner and that everyone is already there waiting for me. I got out of bed and slid the book in a drawer and closed it and went up the elevator.

"Hmmm… I wonder what's for dinner?"

* * *

**Me: YAY! Chapter 2 is done! I am so glad, I am sure I will make up a Christmas portion for this fanfic, like "Dear diary…I spent Christmas here at Stark tower…blah blah blah!" something like that…**

**Bruce: Please vote, favorite, add to your library, review/comment, like, share, or whatever you want to do to this story…Bye bye!**


End file.
